Jacob
Jacob's New Job Duck and Skarloey |creator(s)=Jacobacranmer |name=Jacob Aaron Cranmer |nickname(s)=Jake |gender=Male |country_of_origin= United States of America Island of Sodor |affiliation=North Western Railway |born=13 August 2001 |died= |occupation=Engine Driver / Music Teacher Railway Controller / |years_active=12 1 1 |parents= |spouse(s)= |children= |relative(s)= |age=18 22 26 }} is a human character. Biography '' ''The Search for the Controllers Jacob first appeared when he, along with , , and , came to Sodor for the first time to visit and her family : " ". Later, Jacob and Sierra decided to stay on Sodor. Later on, he, Sierra, and were taking a train of stone from Anopha Quarry to Brendam. However, Jacob was very impatient, and did not wait for a brake van before leaving the quarry. Because of this, they had trouble getting up Gordon's Hill until , Cassie, and Kira came along and helped them up the hill. However, Jacob did not want to stop to uncouple Oliver, and this lead to Rosie and Oliver having an accident in Henry's Forest. Jacob later apologized for causing the accident : " ". Later, Jacob convinced Sir Topham Hatt to restore : " " and he threw surprise birthday parties for Cassie : "Cassie's Birthday Surprise" and Caroline : "A Birthday Surprise for Caroline". Later, Jacob threw a surprise birthday party for Sierra : "Sierra's Birthday Adventure". After that, Jacob, Sierra, Kira, and Cassie were sent to work with , , , and at the China Clay Pits. The quadruplets' constant arguing bothered Jacob. However, by the end of their day working together, the Quadruplets had learned not to argue all the time, and all are now friends : "Kids and Quarrels". '' ''Sodor and the Storm '' By the time takes place, Jacob had graduated from Tidmouth University and had gotten a job as the new choir director at Wellsworth High School, replacing the recently retired , whom he had when he went to the school : "Jacob's New Job" Personality When he was younger, Jacob was a kind, quiet boy. He is smart and a bit nerdy, but was also very boyish and loved to get his hands dirty. He was also very friendly, dramatic, and stubborn. He would also get very angry when someone else would tell him he can't do something. He was not without insecurities, however, and often got himself down when he thought he couldn't do something. He also had a tendency to take on more things than he can handle, such as when he and tried to do Sierra and Kira's work in addition to their own. He had also been shown to be very loyal. Contrarily, Jacob had also been shown to hold grudges against those who have wronged him, but usually forgave them in time, as was the case with . He had also been shown to have a great interest in music and theatre. In adulthood, Jacob was still kind, smart, loyal, friendly, dramatic, and stubborn. He was also still shown to have a great interest in music and theatre. Jacob has also been shown to have good leadership skills and has been shown to be a good authority figure. He also has been shown to be good with children, as he formed bonds with several members of the Wellsworth High School Poetry Club, namely . Jacob also has been shown to have trouble letting go of those he cares about, as was the case with Kevin. Attire Jacob is of average height and build. He has dark brown, medium length hair and teal eyes. As a kid, Jacob always wore green. In the autumn and spring, he can usually be found wearing a green hoodie with blue jeans. In the summer, he can usually be found wearing a green t-shirt and blue shorts. In the winter, he can usually be found wearing a green coat with blue jeans. As an adult, Jacob wears a dark green suit with a light green shirt and white bowtie. Trivia * Jacobacranmer, Jacob's creator, based the character on himself. * Jacob is the only character to have at least one main role in every season. * Originally, Jacob was going to have social anxiety and depression. However, these were later cut out, as the writer thought it would make several episodes too sad and depressing. ** However, it has been confirmed that these may be touched upon in ''Stories From Sodor:Future References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Wellsworth High School Category:North Western Railway Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Jacob and Friends:All Grown Up Category:Wellsworth High School Poetry Club